Te amo e Sempre Te Amarei
by schpc
Summary: Eles se amavam, mas uma trama os separou. Cada um deu um rumo em sua vida, mas agora após a guerra eles irão se encontrar novamente... Poderá o tempo acabar com um grande e verdadeiro amor? SLASH... NÃO GOSTA? NÃO LEIA!
1. Avisos

**R****e****s****u****m****o:**Eles se amavam, mas uma trama os separou. Cada um deu um rumo em sua vida, mas agora após a guerra eles irão se encontrar novamente... Poderá o tempo acabar com um grande e verdadeiro amor?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seus personagens pertencem a J.K Rowling... eu não ganho nada com isso a não ser o enorme prazer em ver esses dois juntinhos.. hihi

**A****v****i****s****o****s****:****A****TE****NÇÃ****O****e****s****t****a ****f****i****c****é****s****l****a****s****h****ou****s****e****j****a ****r****e****l****a****c****i****o****n****a****m****e****n****t****o ****e****n****t****r****e****p****e****ss****oas****d****o ****m****e****s****m****o ****s****e****xo, ****s****e****vo****c****ê****n****ão go****s****t****a, ****r****e****s****p****e****i****t****e****a o****p****i****n****i****ão ****d****os****o****u****t****r****os****e****n****ão ****l****e****i****a. ****C****r****i****t****i****c****as****c****o****n****s****t****r****u****t****i****vas****e****qu****e****f****a****ç****am****b****e****m****a ****h****i****s****t****ó****r****i****a ****s****e****m****p****r****e****s****e****r****ão ****b****e****m****v****i****nd****a****s****!**

Notas: Esta foi minha primeira fic slash, portanto tenham paciência com essa pobre mortal... hihi

Fic escrita para o mata-mata de fics do Potter slash fics. Resposta ao desafio n° 81: Harry tem sua vida após a derrota de Voldemort, Cho o seduziu em uma noite e lhe deixou filhos (Gêmeos ou casal, japinhas de olhos verdes, tá ou castanhos) e acabou morrendo na guerra. Seus filhos querem uma mãe e qual não é a surpresa de Harry ao ver seus filhos aparecerem com uma foto de Draco e dizendo que oescolheram! _B__ônus__ s__e__as__c__r__i__an__ç__as__e__o __l__o__i__r__o __j__á __ti__ve__r__e__m__s__e__e__n__c__on__t__r__ado, __m__as__o __l__o__i__r__o não __s__abe__de__qu__e__m__s__ão __fil__ho__s__._

Como nas minhas outras fics, eu havia deletado essa também, mas agora estou postando-a novamente então se já leu antes nesse mesmo site ou em outros não se preocupe.

Divirtam-se... 


	2. Capítulo 01

Capítulo 01

O sol de primavera raiava lindamente nas primeiras horas daquele final de semana. Harry Potter acabara de abrir os olhos e ficara fitando o teto. Os tempos agora eram de paz. Voldemort fora finalmente derrotado e o moreno poderia finalmente viver em paz, ao menos ele queria que fosse assim.

Noite após noite o moreno revivia em seus sonhos o tormento que passou pouco antes de entrar de cabeça na guerra. Romper o relacionamento que julgava perfeito, nas circunstâncias que foram, deixaram o herói do mundo bruxo bastante abalado. Ninguém nunca soubera explicar o motivo do rompimento do casal mais perfeito de toda Hogwarts.

Muitos especulavam, afinal eles sempre foram rivais e para a grande maioria das pessoas a frase _"__os__opo__s__t__os__ s__e__a__t__r__a__e__m__"_nunca fez sentido algum. Apenas poucas pessoas sabiam a verdadeira história e Harry queria afastar aqueles pensamentos, que foram guardados em algum ponto distante de sua mente, pois as duas criaturinhas mais importantes de sua vida acabavam de adentrar como vulcões no belo e espaçoso quarto.

-Bom dia papai! –Gritavam enquanto pulavam em cima do moreno. Uma menina e um menino de aproximadamente quatro anos. Ambos com os cabelos muito negros, os olhinhos ligeiramente puxados, deixando clara a descendência oriental e os olhos verdes como os do pai; fato raro, diga-se de passagem.

-Hei! Se acalmem... Desse jeito vocês matam o papai... –Dizia Harry entre risos enquanto atacava seus filhos com cócegas.

Harry Potter, um dos bruxos mais poderosos, ricos e bonitos de toda comunidade bruxa, com apenas vinte e um anos era viúvo e pai de gêmeos. O fato que o levou a se casar com Cho Chang, definitivamente fora à inesperada notícia de sua gravidez. Fato que chocou a todos, inclusive ao próprio Harry, uma vez que não namorava a garota.

-PAPAI! O Erick puxou meu cabelo! –Dizia Samantha, com os olhinhos marejados.

-Puxei e puxo de novo! –Respondeu Erick mostrando a língua para a irmã. Você pegou minha vassola.

Harry olhou para Sam, fingindo estar bravo e a garotinha começou a chorar, fato que amoleceu o coração do garoto de ouro da grifinória. O moreno fez sinal para que os filhos sentassem um de cada lado.

-Hei meu anjo, não precisa chorar. –Disse limpando as lágrimas de Sam.

-O sinhô vai bigá comigu?

-Anjinho, é claro que o papai não vai brigar com você, mas precisa entender que não pode mexer nos brinquedos do seu irmão.

A bruxinha sorriu marotamente para o pai e mostrou a língua para o irmão.

-E você Erick, não deve bater na sua irmã. Estamos conversados? –Disse.

-SIM PAPAI!

-Agora, vão trocar de roupa e desçam para tomar o café. Porque iremos para a casa da vovó Molly.

-EEEEEE! O Tio Fred e o tio Jorge vão ta lá? –Perguntaram os dois pequeninos com muita ansiedade.

-Devem estar queridos. Mas... –Harry nem terminou de falar, pois os pequenos vulcões saíram pela porta apressadamente.

Foi para o banho, e logo depois desceu para tomar café com os filhos. Há muito tempo não iam à casa dos Weasleys. Molly e Arthur insistiram para que o moreno e os filhos morassem com eles na toca, depois que Cho morreu na guerra, mas Harry achou melhor se afastar de tudo e de todos e se dedicar apenas aos filhos e a seu treinamento para auror. Por isso decidiu morar em uma parte da Londres trouxa.

Chamou Dobby e Wink, para cuidar das crianças quando não estivesse em casa,

fato que fez a Srª. Weasley quase enfartar, pois preferia que fosse ela a tomar conta das crianças. Mas com muita conversa, ela aceitou.

Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou Samantha e Erick já sentadinhos à mesa esperando por ele. Sam usava um lindo vestido rosa com desenho de flores, os cabelos longos e lisos estavam presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e calçava uma sandália branca. Já Erick, estava com uma bermuda e sandálias na cor azul e uma camiseta branca com um desenho do _"__ho__m__e__m__a__r__anha__"_. O moreno beijou cada um de seus anjinhos e sentou-se entre eles. Logo Dobby apareceu com o café.

-Dobby, toma café com a gente! –Convidou Erick.

-Dobby não pode menino Erick... Dobby tem muito que fazer ainda.

-Ah vem Dobby. –Repetiu Sam, indo de encontro ao elfo e já o fazendo assentar- se à mesa.

O elfo olhou para Harry que estava sorrindo pela atitude dos filhos, que tratavam Dobby e Wink com muito carinho. Era visível para o moreno a falta que uma mãe fazia para aquelas crianças, mas com o coração ainda sangrando pela "traição" da pessoa que mais amava e com a morte de Cho, ele não se via tendo um relacionamento com ninguém.

Rony e Mione sempre tentam que ele conhecesse novas pessoas, mas era oóbvio que o coração do moreno seria eternamente de um certo slytherin loiro de olhos acinzentados.

Após o café, seguiram via pó de flú para a casa dos Weasleys. Mal saiu da lareira e o moreno teve sua visão interrompida por uma chuva de cabelos castanhos.

-Harry! Até que enfim resolveu sair de casa! –Disse Mione.

-Oi Mione! –Disse sorrindo e correspondendo ao abraço da amiga.

-Tia Mi! –Gritavam Sam e Erick pulando e exigindo a atenção da garota.

-Oi meus amores! –Disse a morena ao soltar-se do amigo e abraçando os afilhados e dando beijos em cada um deles.

-E aíi cara? –Disse Rony dando tapinhas nas costas de Harry. –Ainda bem que vocês vieram senão mamãe iria ficar uma fera.

Harry nem teve tempo de responder, pois a matriarca da família Weasley acabava de chegar na sala.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER! –Como você ousa ficar três meses sem aparecer aqui com meus netinhos? –Dizia a doce senhora, logo mudando seu tom de voz... –É bom ver você querido. –Disse o abraçando carinhosamente.

Com o pouco de ar que lhe restava nos pulmões, Harry respondeu que era bom estar de volta naquela casa onde todos sempre o receberam tão bem. O moreno foi salvo de puxões de orelha, por seus anjinhos.

-VOVÓ MOLLY! VOVÓ MOLLY! –Os gêmeos corriam de encontro a doce senhora.

Molly abraçou os netos com carinho e os levou para a cozinha para lhes dar doces, bolos e biscoitos. Ela murmurava algo como: _"__O__l__ha __c__o__m__o __e__s__t__ão __m__ag__r__i__nho__s__..."_ou _"__A__qu__e__l__e__s__e__lf__os__não __e__s__t__ão dando __c__o__m__i__da de__ve__r__dade__p__r__a __v__o__cê__s__"__._

O trio ali reunido apenas riu. Ficaram conversando por algum tempo até que Harry resolveu ver como os filhos estavam se comportando, já que quando podiam comiam tudo o que viam pela frente.

Estava voltando, quando percebeu que Rony e Mione conversavam sobre algo importante.

-Eu tenho que ir Rony. Ele deve estar chegando. –Dizia a garota.

-Mas Mi, não tem outra pessoa que possa ir buscá-lo? –Perguntou o ruivo.

-Sinto muito Rony, mas Draco está voltando para a Inglaterra depois de tanto tempo e eu prometi ir buscá-lo no aeroporto. Você sabe que nos tornamos muito amigos depois que tudo aquilo entre eles aconteceu.

-Eu sei, Mi, mas o que vamos dizer ao Harry?

-Dizer o que ao Harry Mione? –Disse o moreno chegando, com o coração descompassado ao ouvir do nome "dele".

Hermione olhou para o amigo e sem poder esconder mais disse:

-Draco está voltando hoje para a Inglaterra Harry. –Disse Mione com todas as letras.

Harry não queria acreditar no que ouvia. Draco Malfoy, à pessoa a quem ele entregou seu coração e sua alma, depois de anos fora estava voltando.


End file.
